


Untitled

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Rian tries to convince his crew to turn around and get the strange girl he slept with, while the world explodes around them.(written around the same time as the other one, for the Secondworld RP on livejournal, 2007)





	Untitled

“KATRIIN!” Rian screamed, jolting out of bed. His face dripped with sweat and his hair, usually a lovely shade of auburn, was dark and matted against his forehead as he screamed her name until he went hoarse. “KATRIIIN!!”

“He’s doing it again!” his first mate Brin yelled, kicking open his door. “Quick! Hold him down!”

He motioned to the other crewmen. This hadn’t been the first time Rian had done this. It started the first night out of Ruby. They had left in a hurry and they had to knock him unconscious for him to leave without a fight. He was out most of the day, but when woke up, the screams started.

“I have to find her!” he cried as a part of Ruby blew up behind them.

“We’re safely out of range, sir,” Brin replied calmly.

“We have to turn around! She’s in danger! I have to warn her!”

“Warn her of what, sir?” he asked as Rian reached hysterics.

“Warn her of what will come of her accepting that bookstore! I saw it! I saw her demise and I know how to stop it!”

“You’ve never been one for visions sir.”

“I know! That’s why I have to warn her!”

“With all do respect sir; we can’t just turn around for a woman. We’ll send out a message at our next port. Now, just go have some tea, I’ll take the helm for the majority of the trip, just relax. Our next stop is Fayros and then it’s on to Sable. We can’t have a captain in hysterics. It lowers moral.”

Rian emerged from his cabin a few days later, the circles under his eyes were gone, his voice had returned and the night terrors had disappeared, or so they thought.

He couldn’t quite get over them. He would close his eyes and there she would be, one minute, smiling and happy, with her hair long like used to be and offering him something warm after a cold day of working in the Miithos mountains in the house they both shared, to her, scowling and dirty, rolling in the mud with a Gorgon to her eternal petrification. He always woke up then. He hoped this wasn’t a thing to come, but all he could do was send out letters to every town he’d ever been to. He hoped she was still in Ruby and that this whole thing was in his head, due to an overactive imagination.

Somehow though, he knew she was gone. He had seen the bubble form before he left and he had a feeling everyone in that bookstore was in there, fighting.

“What a silly profession I’ve chosen,” he muttered to himself that night, wrapped up in a blanket, a cup of tea in his hand. “She may very well be fighting for her life and I’m still sailing, without a care in the world. Oh Brin, what’s wrong with me? I’ve never been like this over a woman before.”

Brin just sighed and poured him more tea.

“I can’t help but think I could be of some help if I could just find her.”

 

“Sir,” Brin started apologetically. “We’ve done all we can. But…if it wouldn’t pain you too much, could you tell us what you see?”

When Rian had finished with his story, his first mate sat back, his gray eyes piercing his into his soul.

“So you plan to marry her then? Once you find her?”

“Provided the Gorgon doesn’t get to her first,” Rian said. “I’ve already lost her once; I don’t want to lose her again. Find every stonemason you can on shore leave and find out if there is any way to change stone back to flesh. Yes, that is an order. Any man who doesn’t come back with an answer will not be allowed back on deck.”

“Pardon sir, but aren’t you being a bit rash?” a crewman asked.

“If you’ve ever loved, you’d understand,” Rian responded. “Now everyone out, I need to come to terms.”

As Brin ushered everyone out, Rian stared out over the sea. The full moon reflected off of it and he felt a pang in his heart. The world was still small, even though he had seen it all, and somewhere, Katrin was in trouble and he could nothing but stand idly by. 

“Oh Katrin,” he murmured, gazing over to the place where she once lay. “Do you know you keep me awake every night? I want to save you, I just wish I knew how to.”


End file.
